Spiral staircases are well known. A spiral staircase has steps supported by a central column, the steps winding upwards around the central column in a helical fashion. Spiral staircases can be very efficient in the use of floor area and are therefore typically used in installations where floor area is restricted.
A spiral staircase, like any staircase, is typically designed for a particular installation height and space to ascend from a first level at a base of the staircase to a second level at the top of the staircase. To fit a particular space, a customised spiral staircase has a number of steps spaced apart at a particular step height and each step is angularly offset relative to a previous step by a particular amount. A staircase comprising a particular step height and angular offset between steps designed for one installation may not be suitable for another installation having a different installation height. Furthermore, for each installation, a customised support column may be required. For example, a support column with fixtures at the correct positions around the column must be fabricated to support steps at the correct heights to suit a particular installation.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a staircase or a kit of parts for building a staircase that overcome one or more of the above mentioned disadvantages, or to provide a kit of parts for securing a fixture such as a step or other fixture to an elongate support member, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.